generation of miracles- return in the past
by shirotsubasa27
Summary: what if the Generation of miracles Return in the past and know their past lives and how they are in attatched with each other.
1. Chapter 1

What if the Generation of miracles will return in time with kagami? did they find them selves in a silly but yet adventurous way of knowing their past lives?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE

* * *

Chapter 1: At the park..

Its a warm evening in the park.. even its in the middle of the winter, the joy and festive feeling of the people gives off a ray of heat of those hearts are been bind with the snow. Its been one week after the victorious triumph of Seirin versus the powerful Rakuzan high in the winter cup. all of the members were gathered in one place in the is like their Victory Party some how but it end up in the park, this is the place where in theres a hidden well that you can flip a coin and you can surely can get a wish of course.

" Whaaaah what the heck is this? After some tiring Game where here stuck in a abandon well Freezing like popsicles..?!" said the man who is considered as a tiger but whines like a cat.. Kagami Taiga.

"You are just Complaining too many things..." kuroko said. the Generation of Miracles Phantom six man.

"Ne... What is happening here? You should chill down after burning like hell after that rakuzan match" Riko said while arriving at the well together with the Captain, Hyuuga Junpei and Izuki Shun and miraculously holding her famous Paper Fan that strikes the two in the spot.

"Hey Kantoku... hey hey pls calm down dont be such a riggid.. this is suppose to be our happy day after the victorious fight uh..". Hyuuga bump it.

"Yeah, since its chilling here, let be trilling...*Wink*".. the boy with a eagle eye spout in..

"Izuki, buy some ice cream and freeze your self with it!" Hyuuga in the Clutch mode.

"Ane... where teppei?" riko cant helped but ask.

"He is going to the hospital to check his injuries"

"Even do going at the hospital with this climate is just giving him a cold medicine". Izuki abruptly saying.

"IZUKI!" hyuuga exploded.

the Seirin Feared Coach, the Clutch Captain and the Commanding tower Eagle eye sempais continued to fight through out the time. While Kagami just ignored it.

"These guys are all pain in the ass.." kagami said in a very tiny voice.

"Dont say something like that to our sempais, they are our walls that we can depend on.." said Kuroko that is very blunt.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAH! dont be commenting like that, you will ripped the hell out of me... sheeeez!" kagami while clutching his chest.

Kuroko just ignored what kagami said a while ago, even if their seniors some times are all loose screws, they will never miss a single time that they didnt help their kohai that is ineed. this is very true for kuroko, each time he felt the love and care in his "Team" that is very opposite at teiko. kuroko just cant helped but smile.

"Whats wrong?" the tiger asked.

"Oh, nO its nothing" his shadow replied.

after a world war ends at the back of the Two first year duo. It ends by Riko hitting hyuuga for scolding Izuki for his non sense jokes. kagami look at the bewildering crowds he seems spotted a green headed person with a very talkative pet besides him.. kagami cant helped but take a big gulp.

"Hey are you serious?"

"Whats that? is there any thing that bothers you?"

Kuroko looked at a paled frozen kagami. the phantom follow the line of vision of his light and spotted the mysterious persons.

"neh Shin-Chan.. do you want to play at the water well?" Takao said with very loud voice.

"Shut up takao." midorima replied after adjusting his glasses. "Dont get a head your self, we are going there right now." speaking right after giving a big sigh.

"Could you please hide that thing, it doesnt suites tsundere persons like you! hahhhahahah!" busted out in just one breath.

"It cant be helped. its my Lucky Item for the day". the three point scorer said while blushing a bit. he blushed in half in shyness and half for annoyance for takao.

It made a TICK in midorima's head.

the thing that makes takao laughing his lungs out is a white cute winter ear warmer that has a design of a very cute STRAWBERRY. yeah you heard it right strawberry.^_^

Before another world war happens between takao and midorima, kuroko decided to greet his former team mate and his friend when they reached the wishing well.

"Kuroko! what are you doing here!"

midorima gasp.

"Konbanwa midorima-kun, takao-kun, its been a while since we meet each other"

"what the hell are you two doing here? is this a date?" the tiger teased in.

"Oi! you none less idiot, were are not dating it so happens that the team (Shutoku) invited by Kimura to have their fruit winter shake give away to all of us" the megane plead.

"wow!s you think me and Shin-Chan will do dates like this, awww so sweet ^_^"

Suddenly a big punch landed in the hawk eyed player coming from the horoscope freak.

"I had enough of one idiot at my side, (Hey! so mean -takao pleaded while teary eyed) Oh-asa said that cancers will suffer from troble and dumbness this day so i brought my lucky item and there here you are right in front of me what a terrible luck!". Announcing while pointing at his winter ear warmer.

After that heating conversation, they heard another annoying voice.

"Kurokocchi!Midorimacchi! kagamicchi!" the handsome guy cried while screeching like a girl.

"Kise! dont call us like that in the crowd, its very embrassing." ad justing his glasses

"kise you annoying moron, why are you here". growling. kagami said with a big tick in his head

"hello kise kun, nice to see y-" before kuroko finished his sentence, kise flew like a bird in the sky and landed right to kuroko. the poor six man cannot explained his feeling at that moment.

"Kise kun your too heavy" saying with like dying voice

"Sorry, kurokocchi i just miss you"

finally the model let go of the poor phantom after a death defying hug

_that all for the first chapter.. ^_^ BE WARE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the first chapter its kinda short but i have manage to create the second one.. i hope you enjoy it ..^_^

Its my first time to write its kinda Fun ^_^

thanks for those who review this story.. ayaklein 24, madara fan girl 13 and ayumi chizuka..

this is the second chapter...^_^

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN KUROKO BASUKE...

Authors Note: Please bear with the corrections in the story... _

* * *

After being annoyed by the blonde model, kagami and midorima agreed for the first time. the Power forward of seirin and the miracle shooter of shutoku hold fast kise and starngles him to death.

while the two is angry with the awfully beautiful guy another voice puff out in the air.

"Tetsukun!... "

The tiger, carrot and the golden dog turned around. And in just one stoked of their breath out in a second. A beautiful momoi san appeared with an overflowing beauty and of course with appeal that many boys want.

Due to his UN recovery to what have kise done to him, another bomb hit our poor six player with an over whelming hugs and kisses rained upon him. Kuroko of course, ignores it.

"DAMN YOU! KUROKO! What do chicks like about you?!". Kagami almost showed with envy.

The others can't help but think, "Die Kuroko". "Bastard…".

While the other boys envy kuroko. Kise cants helped but say:

"Uwahhhhhh! My Precious Kurokocchi, what do you do to him, that's supposed to be me…" crying a river.

"Kise, now I have really conclude you are some serious jerk". Midorima bluntly spoke.

"Yeah maybe hes gay or something Moi tai na… tsk" takao spoke whisperly.

"Who says that tetsukun is yours?! Hes mine"

"No mine!"

"Mine".

"Mine momoicchi!"

"sheez! Enough of this. He's mine." All heads turn around when they found out the owner of the voice. The Ace of the Generation of miracles. Aomine Daiki

"wwwwwHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!". (both kise and momoi in shocked)

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Sheeez! What kind of hell is that face! That should keep you two." Aomine said with a smug in his face.

"Domo, aomine kun".

"Aw… how about me tetsukun?

"Shut up satsuki! You almost sent tetsu to death and now your complaining that he did not say hi to you.." said with a teasing voice.

"Aomine baka!"

"oI, where did that come from Im not an idiot."

"look who's talking.."

"well well well looks like BAKAGAMI is here also".

"You… Ahomine you teme! You is the first one who is idiot you know"

"Aomine kun, Kagami kun pls don't fight" kuroko deepand voiced it out.

Both of the aces stopped and shy for a bit. Because its their shadow is the one who stopped them and its kinda awkward for them too.

*Clear throat* "why are you here momoi san?"

"Aww. Tetsukun you are so gentle man as always.. well me and Aho mine.. I mean aomine just went by here to check out the famous well". Concluded with a big smile.

"What famous well?"

"It's a wishing well here in this park and it is been told that once that if you wish to it once it came from your heart it will come true."

Before any one from midorima, takao, taiga, kuroko, kise and the rest of seirin can ask about this momoi ended it with a real blow.

"I went here to wish that tetsukun will be mine!".

Once again, a errie atmosphere surrounded the people around her. While the model just cant help to cry.

"Wait, If I will find the well first and wish kurokocchi will be mine… and then…"

Before they knew, or it just their imagination, did kise ryouta performed the famous misdirection due to his perfect copy to escape the crowd he is in. any ways nobody noticed he vanished anyways…

"This is quite a crowd you know." Hyuuga said while giving is sign of stress.

"Yeah.n this is not what I have sign up for". Kagami who seem so much stressed than hyuuga for the first time.

"Ne~, let's go to that place shall we before we froze here". Riko added.

"Hai!" Every one said in indifferent tone of voice.

But before they can move step away. Another intriguing voice pop out of now where:

"Shintaro, Tetsuya, satsuki what are you doing here? I believe whenever tetsuya is here ryouta is here also."

"What the F***, another ass gets in the way what a day of luck is this". Kagami froze a bit. Spoke as quiet as he can say it.

"Yes Kagami, I believe you spoke something interesting." Cue to his infamous scissors.

Kagami sweatdropped. "Who did he hear that? Is this guys serious?" gulp.

"Akashi what brings you here?" midorima proudly said while ad justing his glasses.

Akashi raised his eye brows and starred at midorima with a –Are-you-Questioning-My-Authority look to midorima. He closed his eyes and said

"Since the winter cup is finished in the hands of kuroko and his team I'm Just here to relax." Everyone is silence.

Even the Riko, Hyuuga and Izuki felt that something was lost to the supreme captain of the generation of miracles. Akashi never tasted defeat in everything but it is all changed last week at the finals of the winter cup.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" kuroko appeared again now where. Showing some concern for his former captain.

"No, Im alright Tetsuya" Akashi placed a small smile in his face.

"Neh, I asked Akachin to join me here in this place because of the wishing well . I thought that I will wish there I hope I could get it. Right akachin?"

Out of nowhere, Kise finally came back with a great hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh Ryouta, I know you will come here." AkAshi calmly said

"KIsechin, what happ~ to yo~ munch munch munch .." murisakibara butt it but didn't finished his sentence due to his nonstop munching of his newly opened Pocky.

After that question, kise suddenly remembered his experience.

FLASH BACK

"Wait, If I will find the well first and wish kurokocchi will be mine… and then…"

Due to his extreme desire to have his favorite or near to his obsession to kuroko, he just took the opportunity to exit and find the said famous wishing well to give a wish to be with his precious kurokocchi….After that thought kise performed the misdirection technique of kuroko due to his perfect copy ability. He ran out of the pack and then. All of a sudden…

"kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh! There is kise sama! Come with me in the well."

"Right! I told you my sources are true.!" The other girl cried

"Marry me pls.! kise-kun".

So kise try all of his skills such as misdirection from kuroko to disappear from the other girls that in the middle of catching him from the front then agility from aomine to run away as fast as he could from the sea of girls after him and emperor eyes from Akashi just to predict where would these grils do next. If you will see kise you will just give a big pitty look to kise just to escape the crazy fan girls away from him.

END

"Heheh Akashi it's a long story.." the handsome guy said with tears in his eyes as he remember what happends to him.

"Enough of the Blabbering lets go now to see the wishing well." Akashi on his Im-Absolute-so-follow-me words that immediately followed by everyone.

"he never change.." midorima voiced out

"Sure akashicchi sure stil has the grip on us until now."

"Is that the same Akashi that got our ass on fire back at teiko.. hell I swear I rather go running and practicing with touou rather come back with those times." Aomine eagerly said

"Even if, he is still our captain that made us whole back then even if where not that whole as still we are still one.." kuroko bluntly said while appearing from now where.

"Kuroko!", "Uwaaah! Kurokocchi!", "Oi! Tetsu!" the three of them were surprised. Giving them a slight heart attack.

"kuroko even if the faith defines us in the difference of our blood types. PLEASE DON'T APPEAR LIKE THAT SUDDENLY!" midorima said while massaging his chest. The two chuwariwaps Aomine and kise Just nod just what midorima said.

"Hai, Im sorry" Kuroko added.

"I thought that maniac change a little I take back what I have said. That bastard clings the hell out of me!" Kagami said to himself.

Suddenly he was amazed of the scenery at he was seeing at, the sempais are just having fun with each other company with their crazy antics of their own plus takao which makes the screw in them loose a little more.

Murisakibara and momoi is fighting about over a little foods and stuff. Especially about momoi's ability to cook.

While the Generation of the miracles , Kuroko, Midorima, Kise and aomine having their fights and kind of quirks of their own, more over its their kind of way of having their bonding time with each other.

Kagami can't help but wonder, it's nice to see the so called Generation of Miracles even if at the courts their enemies but inside they are just attached with each other. While he was in his realization words a familiar voice spout out.

"Is there anything that bothers you? Kagami"

"Eh?" Kagami with eyes wide this is the first time Akashi didn't sound so high and mighty. Actually he sounds like an ordinary person who asks. After recovering the shock. Kagami snapped out and answer the question.

"No its nothing.."

Akashi looks puzzled.

"It's just like all of you guys, the generation of miracles had a perfect combination whenever you are together it seems that there's no tension going on to each and every one of you in the court. I just felt that you and the others are just attached so much specially to kuroko."

Akashi looks like kinda shock to what kagami said,

_"I thought that he is kind of dumb and thinks only basketball and food_.."

he just slightly bowed and look at the way and give his king stand to kagami and said..

"Of course, we will always have each other after every war.. because we are the miracles.. we always have each other" Akashi said with absoluteness in his words.

This statement almost stopped kagami's heart he never knew that someone who is so prideful and so profound with himself would say like a normal people feel. He slightly found himself smiling and blushing to Akashi for a second and..

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I donot entertain any outsider from our Group." *Snip* Akashi showed his feared Aura and his heavy duty accomplice, his Dangerous scissors.

_"Yikes! I take back what I have said"_ kagami gulp.

The time past by and finally they have reached the said infamous Wishing well..

"Wow! Tetsukun! I will be wishing all out for you.." momoi said with matchings poses of love to kuroko.

"Satsuki have some shame ok? Provoking and confessing your love to tetsu to everyone.. it's just not feminine to do a~". a suddent wrestlers fist landed on aomine's head like a meteor strikes in to land created a large creater.

"Ouch!"

"Stupid Dai-chan!"

"Pfft! Momoicchi is such a cutie.."

"Youre right, Kise-kun. She is."

"Waaaah! Kurokocchi! It's the first time you have agreed with me im so happy.." the model cried.. literally while attempting (Failing) to hug the sixth man.

"Tch.. I knew this will happen." Midorima said in disgusting voice

"Aww, Shin- chan is such a Tsundere.. Its so cute!" Takao almost died in adoration to the green haired player.

"Shhez! I had enough of this! Where's the Wishing well!" Hyuuga in Clutch time mode Again.

"Neh! Hyuuga kun just relax ok?" Riko butt in in with a slight tick on her head.

"The Coach is Right, Captain do you want to have some FAN?"

Hyuuga and riko puzzled.

"I will hand you a FAN so you can have FUN…ok?"

Both Hyuuga and riko can't do anything but give a big sigh.

"These folks will never change" kagami thought.

"kagami look at this" kuroko pointed at a sign

Kuroko Reads the signs at the wishing well. Kagami looks at it and theres no special instruction the sign says but one sentence catches his attention:

"WISH AT THE WISHING WELL, WITH ALL OF YOUR HEART AND CLEAR INTENTIONS AND IT WILL ANSWER ALL YOU QUESTION AND WISHES."

"Huh, this is very interesting.." both kagami and kuroko said to themselves.

"So let's go!" momoi butts in while holding a coin, but of course Kise is there too trying to have a competition to wish at the well. Both of them are still fighting to who will be first wishing because they both know their wishes are just the same.

"I have an proposal, we should wish all together at the same time to cut the trouble some problems with anyone else? Got any complains?" Akashi again on his Im the king appearance and aura, by raising his eye brows with his heterochromatic eyes.

All of the people gather around the wishing well and everyone have their coins and never said any word after that statement even the seniors at the seirin high never interfere with this because survival instinct wins just when Akashi shows his feared weapon, the scissors….

"Are you ready?" Kagami asked kuroko

"Hai." His shadow replied.

Upon then the tick of the coins fly through the air while taking their wishes..

"I wish that this is the start of a new light for the seirin high.. and of course I can find another Hellish training menu for them for the next competition.." Riko Wished.

"I wish that the Coach will be nice to me and to the Group. And do not find any hellish training menu for the next competition" the clutch shooter wished while couching his heart out.

"I wish that someone or any one will appreciate my jokes from now on" the eagle eyed boy wished.

"I wish that Shin-chan will enjoy basket ball and try not less try to be nice to me for once" the hawk eyed boy plead while teary eyed

"I want Tetsukun/kurokocchi mine!" both the data intelligence manager and the copy cat player wished screaming their hearts out.

"neh~I just want more candies and sweets…that's all" the unbreakable center asked with chips filled his mouth

"I just more magazine of mai-chan.. more bolder and more boobs!" the unstoppable ace grins with himself.

"I just want to have some peace away from these morons and I want to have all of the Oha-sa lucky Items for every day.." the perfect three points shooter wished even if a slight grunt from his lips.

"I wish for goodness and wellness of all of the people I love the Seirin, and all of my friends and the generation of miracles.." the sixth phantom man wished.

"I want some change in me, and find the really me.." the emperor eyed player wished.

Of course the final one.. The true light and the lost miracle wished.

But before he wished, he didn't ask for anything he was thinking of the scenery of he had a while ago, he was curious what he felt something was coming to his mind. Unconsciously his mind gone blank and wished with all his heart.

"I wish that the generation of miracles will find in their hearts how good they are together and why they are attached with each other.. realize their importance to each other, I want to know why… why.. why.."

Suddenly a slight sound echoing from the well sounded at the well and then a beaming light comes up and a heavy feeling was felt by kagami, kuroko, midorima, kise, aomine, murisakibara and Akashi.

After a heavy toil in their head, every one woke up.

"Waah! Where the hell are we?!" kagami said while scratching his head while waking.

"Yeah I felt something hit my head.. damn!" aomine with his usual tone.

"I think I hit something hard I almost hurt myself, huh? Why are we in the forest!" Kise exclaimed.

"Akachin wake up" Murisakibara said while pushing Akashi to wake up.

"Im alright, is every one ok?" Akashi with a slight tone of concern.

"Yeah"

"I guess so.."

"hai, thank you Akashi kun"

"Yes akashicchi"

Murisakibara just nod as response

"Uh…?" kuroko just noticed something.

"What is it Tetsuya?'"

"Anoo, I think midorima kun is not here"

Every one look around and they were all puzzled to see that there in the middle of the forest with high green bushes, they remembered that they were in the park and it is the middle of the winter.

"UwaaaH! Midorimacchi! Gone!"

"Just calm down, just look for him kise."

"Hey!, im just here!" midorima said while appearing in the middle of the bushes the green color of the environment hid him.

"The hell midorima! Don't you scare us like that! Now you are worst as tetsu!"

"I hate to agree with Aho mine but I think he is right for this one."

"Yeah, I agree with Bakagamicchi for this too"

"Oi!" both Bakagami and Aho mine duet with their voices in accordance with the statement

"Baka! Teme!…small sigh You morons we have more serious problems than that." Adjusting his glasses that almost crack on his due to his sudden burst into his rage.

Midorima pointed at the view outside the forest

The view was revealed, it was a clear surrounding with people who is wearing a traditional cloth and having a simple life.. so simple everybody, Aside from midorima, Akashi and kuroko gasp their mouth and heart.

One thing rings into their minds and said…

"We travel back in the past!"

* * *

just wait what will the GOM plus kagami will find... Love to read more?

wait for the chapter 3..^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: at the palace

Sorry for the wait... hehehehe but here you are the chapter three pls review the story... thank you

"whhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Said kise which is the one first snapped out of the shock. "What time or millennium are we in?".

"Probably we are in the middle of the Edo period, were all the people are all followers of the imperialism method." Instant history trivia forming from midorima.

"Midorimacchi's so Smart!"

"Wah? What makes you so sure? Your just a horoscope freak right?" the Ahomine butt in but of course he didn't understand what midorima just said because he didn't listen to his history teachers anyways….

"Midorima-kun, if we traveled back in the past what would be the trigger of this event?" kuroko just said while showing his famous i-don't-have-feelings-face of his

Hearing what midorima had just said Kagami just remember the wish that he just made, he froze a bit, bite his nails off, and shiver a bit.

_Is it? It is because of the stupid wish why we are all in this mess. Its ok if we, just kuroko and I will be here but the HELL all of the ASSESS are here including that bastard Akashi.. Sigh_

"What are you thinking Kagami? Im sure there is a important thing that you want to tell us right?". Everyone left one heart beat when Akashi burst out a very hellish aura that the animals in the forest hide from fear because of him

No one can hide from the demonic emperor even if you are hiding from your mind of course..

Kagami was shock in surprise that even what you think, he can read and analyze..

_Damn those hateful eyes.. kagami just talk to himself before answering the absolute captain of the generation of miracles._

"Alright! Alright.. we are at the park right? We wished at the wishing well, before I tell you all what I have figured out a while ago can I know what are you wishes?". Slightly scratching his chin like a child.

"why do you need to know ha? Youre just curious what we just wish right?...sheez!" aomine slightly annoyed to the question

"I don't want to! If you will tell youre wish it will never come true!" the model plead.

"hey! Its not like that, I know its DUMB you should know that already..-Midorima, but if we find the reason why we are here maybe we can get out of here."

Kise, aomine was shocked how kagami said those intelligent words coming from his mouth. The two just clapped their hands in amusement.

"Alright then Daiki, ryouta, tetsuya, shintarou, atsushi lets do what kagami said and that's final"

Now, the GOM were all shock that their notorious captain agreed with what had kagami told them to do.. if it is Akashi it must be the right thing to do.. or just suffer from the life threatening things that he can do to you…of course they choose to live…

"Small sight ok then do this." Midorima said while massaging his temples.

Everyone is too reluctant, because they know that their wishes are somehow what embrassing to say.. but they have no choice just to say it to each and every one of them. But they are also curios about those wishes that everybody would like to come true

"Shall we start?" Akashi turned to his demon mode, faced aomine that is very sly to speak, he pressured aomine with just a look in the face, just like a pray that is given a venom to paralyze while the predator is there ready to swallow him down.

Aomine gulped.

"oi! This sucks! Ok? Here, I just wish that I have many MAI-CHAN magazine. That's all you know! What a tiring thing to do"

"really? That's the thing that you can wish for? You really are Ahomine" midorima said with a small smile in his face.

Kagami slightly rolled over in the grass in joy when he heard his so called rival light wished for an old and dirty magazine. That action lead to a small tick on aomine's head

" I *munch* wish to *munch* have more *munch* candies*munch**munch**munch*" Murisakibara said with kinda broken sentence with munching in the middle.

Everybody thought in their mind.. "As expected of murisakibara.."

"I just wished to have all of my lucky item every day and save me from the spreading virus of moroness coming from aomine, kagami and kise." Midorima finishes his sentence in just one breath.

That sentence leaved a BIG TICK on Aomine and Kagami's faces.. they just manage not to explode because Akashi in their backs pointing two very sharp scissors in their backs.

"Wahh! Midorimacchi's mocking me Kurokochii…. " and the river of tears swam down to his honey orb eyes…

As all of times, kuroko just ignored kise and listen,

To cut the commotion, kuroko speak, and every one stop moving because their precious Phantom six man will be saying his wish for the very first time. Every one, especially kise paused a while and give silence to hear what will his kurokocchi will say:

"Anoo… I wish for everyone I love will be safe all times, specially to my team seirin, family and to the important persons in my life you, Generation of miracles to be happy in your own lives.." kuroko said it expressionless but you can sense and hear to his voice the feelings and genuinity of his words. It made everybody in the GOM blush and turn red slightly and felt the sincerity of the wish.

"ahhhh.. that's so nice kurokocchi..*sob* I didn't know you care for us like that…"

Kise giving the phantom six man a bear hug, that easily break through due to his misdirection.

Even Akashi was speechless to what kuroko said. He just beside himself with joy..

The tsundered just reveal his –so-rare-smile in his face

Aomine from his WTF face turn into a smile

Murisakibara just finished his snacks

Kagami felt the love between them. He cant helped but smile

"Ok, lets continue who's next?" kagami broke the momentum with his words.

Akashi automatically faced kise still trying to hug kuroko

ikemen boy nervously said while showing his im-a-model-smile of his.

"I wish that Kurokocchi…will..be.. mine.. PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" he added the last sentence to not spare his life he can feel the outraging eyes on his back.. while nervously laughing

Everybody from the group gave their violent reaction..

"oi! His my partner in basketball so he is mine not yours kise!"

"hey, we are the one who is partners now! He's not a toy!"

"neH I love to have kuro-chin too.."

"Ohasa said, my life will be very lucky if I will have someone who is an Aquarius…"

"Oi, midorima enough of your crazy antics!"

"Don't give me that sh**! Midorima the only one who can have tetsu is me… ME!"

"Oh really? Ahomine?" while pushing his eye glasses.

"You both idiots! What are you talking about? Don't overdo your selves, the one who should have kuroko is me.. im his current team mate…"

"Heeeey! Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Kagamicchi! I was the one who wished to have him why are you all fighting?!"

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere they heard a very sinister nad alarming sound… the death snip of Akashi's deadly weapon.. Scissors.

"When did all of you have the permission and right to call Tetsuya as yours?"

Every one sweatdropped, the generation of miracles plus Kagami except Akashi and Tetsuya of course feel the tension and dark aura surrounding their devilish captain looking at them.

The cause of the said commotion Kuroko, just give a very blunt sight.. He just sit down on the bushes and lend his back on the tree.. Then suddenly he heard a strange sound coming from the inner part of the forest so he ran up to the forest without saying anything from his teammates and he even forgot that they are in a different place I would rather say time as expected from kuroko.

After a few minutes, midorima, kise, kagami, aomine and murisakibara all froze and statured a bit after seeing a real devil in akashi's paced when they noticed that kuroko was missing..

After figuring out that their precious kuroko had vanished they heard a strange sound with a familiar voice cry out!

"Kagami-kun, the rest of generation of miracles hel-p! me!" though it was out of his normal character it sounds helpless and needed help.

"Kuroko!" kagami, of course ran out in response worried about his so-called partner and shadow took the initiative to go and help kuroko.

"Oi! Kagami wait for us you Idiot!" the Kiseki no sedai Ace ran out in response using his speed to match kagami's unimaginative leg power.

"Come There's no time to waste!" the rest of the GOM, act as fast as they could to catch up to the two. As they head to the place where the sound emanates, at their surprise they saw a full packed of army not like the normal army, it was a medieval army, just like what hyuuga's diorama warriors like, some of them where holding a very sharp samurai sword, some with spears. And then they were all dumbfound as they saw their 6th phantom player caught in a secluded carrier held captive sleeping like an angel

All of them even kagami was out raged all of them looked like they were about to kill, Aomine as usual was scary but this time he look that he could scare the hell of you when he looks, Midorima look like a heartless executor waiting for his victim, Murisakibara stood up as straight as he could and looks like he is not the sweet innocent big baby of the time rather than the Titan on the loose, Kise being self known for his Very handsome face and very cheerful was now in full heavy metal and gruesome way of looks like a hell that is all breaking loose upon him. And of course nothing or anyone would portray this line of words, Akashi there's no need for him to be described, the most scaring face and thing that you will ever see in your life that is AKASHI in that very moment, they were about to go for the kill, kuroko bust out words coming from his mouth that made the rest, calm a bit.

It was too late the carrier was carried by warriors out of the forest.

"Follow the carrier!", Akashi ordered, no one wasted any single minute they use their different talents in the basket ball to rescue their beloved friend now in danger. All was in the zone. For the first time after their deportation in their middle school all of them even Akashi the high so mighty guy shook down his pride and cooperate with each other specially to kagami where in never in the circle.

"Kagami, Use your animal instinct to trace where the carrier will go!" Akashi premanded. "Aomine, help kagami"

"Tch! Ok im on it."

"Shintarou, use your three-pointer-shots to throw your phone to the carrier!"

"what?! sigh ok."

Even he very reluctant with this idea has no time to argue because of the emergency. He stops running and held up his phone using his left hand and showing his famous shooting form, he aimed to the fast moving carriage and release his miracle signature shot, as usual the phone flies beautiful curve across the sky the phone perfectly landed.

"My Shots Never miss.." while pushing his spectacles.

The carriage was heading at a very dark and dangerous place they were cut off trailing by one of the soldiers cut the rope of the bridge.

"Damn! We lost Tetsu!"

"yeah thanks for summing it up!"

"If you weren't so slow we should have catch up the carriage. IDIOT!"

"Hey! Look who's talking?!"

"Wanna pick a fight?"

The two continue to fight until Akashi midorima murisakibara and kise reached their place.

"Why did you asked me to throw my phone Akashi?"

"I have no time to explain shintarou, is your phone has a built in GPRS? I will track it with my phone right now." Same time smiling and giving a dark aura to midorima. The green haired boy ignores it.

'Neh, Aka-chin is really smart" the giant said as he rest and goes back at munching again.

"Akashicchi! Are you sure it will work?"

Akashi didn't say anything but instead he just showered the model with enormous and numerous kind of strange aura that you can get nightmares in your sleeps.

Akashi let the ikemen boy go the hook. He just type and dial and search for the location of kuroko.

"Ane…Oh man we are so lost here…. *munch*"

"I have located Tetsuya.. he is at the east side of this place, 4km away from here…" Akashi added.

"Really, I don't think GPRS will still work even through this time..Akashi" Midorima said while there a hint of surprise and impressed to what Akashi done..

"Now what?!" Aomine replied.

"Probably we will go change our dresses." Akashi complied.

"Huh?Why?" Kagami replied

"Bakagami, do you really think that we wouldn't be suspicious and weird to dress like this in this kind of era?... really?" Midorima Flustered and facepalmed his face while saying it to the basketball idiot.

"HAHAHAHAHAH, baka gami nice one!" Aomine teased.

"Don't laugh Ahomine, you're like him.. so seriously .. stop laughing At him.." another tsundere sentence from the greenette.

"Let's go and find Tetsuya.." Akashi ordered and everybody complied.

"Atsushi, stop eating your snacks, we will having a hard time to find those things in this time, you know what I'am saying…"

"Awwww…" the giant said with a slight hint of sadness in his eyes. So he immediately followed his former captain and walk.

Akashi leads them to wherever they will go, followed by midorima which is obliviously having a big TICK at his head while cursing and muttering about him and his luck in this terrible time. Murisakibara just secretly chewing some of his left snacks and tires not to over eat it. While Kise is sobbing because of worrying about his beloved kurokocchi, aside from sobbing he also hugging and begging sympathy from Kagami, from he fails from doing it because Kagami is busy fighting/Arguing Aomine about who is kuroko's rightful partner and light. So everyone has their own quirks, it was so annoying which makes Akashi sigh a bit.

_"This is unbelievable hard_.." Akashi thought, he felt a slight warm feeling when he remembers all of this when they all together at teiko.

"They will never change.."

Right after Akashi thought it, he just ignores it and remained walking until they reach a small cottage in the middle of the road.

The cottage is very small but comfortable. They stop a bit when they saw two males coming out from the house.

They hide from the bushes.. they kept hidden until they assure that they are not in danger..

"All of you hide yourselves.." Akashi preminded.

As they look at the two males, they were all shocked to see who they are.. Aomine and Kise froze a bit before coming to their senses who the two males are.. until..

"Kasamatsu-sempai! Its me Kise! Its nice to see you!" the blonde cried and run towars the said man..

"Oi..Is that Imayoshi?" aomine questioned his life and walked out from the tree.

The rest followed the two, Midorima, Kagami, Murisakibara and Akashi had no choice but walk out from their places and follow the two..

"Who are you?!| let go of me you BAKA!" kasamatsu yelled or should I say the past kasamatsu said it while trying to pry the blond away from him self.

"Homono? Brother who is that?" Imayoshi asked in very polite way..

"What! Oi captain Imayoshi! What the hell happened to you? And when did you become ..uhm…(Aoimine had the hard time to say the word because it really suits his captain very well, its like making the biggest lie of the century..) GOOD?!"

"Uh? Captain? Imayoshi? Im sorry that's not my name.." Imayoshi bowed before saying his name..

"My name is Yurihiko (IMAYOSHI) and this is my Brother Katano (While pointing to kasamatsu while kicking kise away from him), nice to meet you.." .

Aomine was in pure shock right after he heard and see how his evil captain declared his name and acted politely in from of him..

The rest of the generation of the miracles even kagami skipped a breath after hearing it..

"I see," Akashi spoke to break the silence. "Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta,Atsushi and Kagami come here."

"Uh? *while sobbing* Akashi!" the blonde rejected.

"NOW!" Akashi while playing with his precious scissors.

Everyone gathered. They formed a circle and crouched at the back of the tree.

"What is this all about Akashi?" Aomine asked

"yEah ! akashicchi?"

"We are facing a big problem, we have gone back in this past time and we are currently facing the people who have lived in this era.. as you can see the persons we have seen a while ago are not the persons we knew in our present time…" Akashi explained to them

"Akashi you point is?" Midorima butt in

"Those those are not KASAMATSU and IMAYOSHI, they are people living here in the past.. Though there are many chances that we will meet other people that we have known so we will act normally and try to blend with them"

"Ah.. I get your point Akashi but it is too serious not to ignore?"

"Just suck it up midorima.." Akashi with the cue of his scissors

"Ah this is very tiring… Tch!" Aomine said

"I get your point Akashi, we will be cautious this time" while allowing himself not to get annoyed he just push his eyeglasses

After that, the rest of the generation of miracles just follow what their demon red haired captain and presented themselves at the two persons..

"Do it now ryouta.."

"Got it akashicchi!" blushing his shiny white teeth and turn to his so called kasamatsu sempai and said..

"Konbanwa, We are just travelers from different sides of japan and were in need of your help.."

"What can we do to you?" the past Imayoshi asked with very angelic way. That send chills in the spine of aomine and kagami..

_HE IS NOT THIS IN THE PRESENT TIME! THAT EVIL EYEGLASSES GUY!_

"Oh, we have some food and clothes for all of you.." the past kasamtsu told as he invited the rest of the persons inside their houses.

The house or cottage is not that much but it is neat. The floors are authentic Japanese interior and everything inside the cottage is very traditional.

"Here are the clothes that may fit all of you…" The past imayoshi said as he accompanies the rest of the GOM into their dressing room.

All of the remaining GOM looked stunning at their traditional dresses.

Kise is wearing a light blue yukata with a slight hint of patterns and designs

Aomine is wearing a sleeveless yukata with dark shades of blue and white

Midorima is wearing a light brown yukata with some prints and weaved design of leaves in the lower part of his dress that accents his hair color

Kagami just like aomine is wearing a sleeves yukata with a color bash of re and brown just like his hair

Luckily they found a yukata that will suits or rather fit to murisakibara, it was a plain white yukata with a black accent at the neck and wrist that makes him stronger and very eye cathing (Cue to his height also)

And lastly Akashi, wearing a very mature and simple yukata. This has a design of fire at the end of his dress that beautifies his hair color..

Both past Imayoshi and past Kasamatsu were all stunned with the outcomes of their guests they also thought that they have saw these people somewhere in the place.

"Mind if I asked this?" imayoshi asked

"Uhm were going at the end of this road" Kise answered

"Oh, you mean you're going to the palace?" kasamatsu fired in

"What do you mean by that?" midorima flustered

"ah, that road leads you to the emperor's palace that place is guarded with the imperial soldiers.. so I guess be careful in your way there.." Imayoshi added

"Thank you.." the rest of the generation of miracles with kagami bowed the two and lead the way..

"Akashi, if that is true, kuroko is in the imperial palace?" the greenette asked the red head that is leading their way. It made Akashi stop for the moment and think, if the other people they know in the future were here maybe there is a high possibility that they also is living in this time..

"It is very simple, there is a high possibility that we, also lived in this era and have our own personalities so be prepared.." the captain explained to them

All of them were puzzled and a bit worried.

"We will must go to the palace and get the answers.." kagami spoke

"lets go!" in the orders of the renette, all of them step forward at the road to the palace.

what will the GOM plus kagami will find at the palace?

wait for the next chapter ^_^


End file.
